Naval Squadron
Background A Naval Squadron or simply Squadron in the Kingdom's Navy is a collection of starships derived from either a Tactical Element Group or a Fleet, designed for specific temporary operations. A squadron, typically 19 ships, is centered on either a King-class warship or a Vigorous-class Cruiser with supporting ships (Patrol Squadrons feature a Light-class Destroyer). A squadron is commanded by a Naval Starship Captain, B-SR Cmdre Grade or Rear Admiral. Fleet Organization Action Force *** Naval Squadron *** Naval Flotilla *** Tactical Element Group *** Fleet *** Sector Fleet Types of Squadrons Typically, three types of squadrons exist: Battle Squadron A Battle Squadron is expected to see combat or, at the very least, deal with a significant military threat to its operations. Battle Squadrons are also used as a show of force display to discourage a military action from a potential hostile foe. * 1 King-class warship (acting as the Command Ship) ** King II-class Battlecruiser ** King I Configuration-class Battlecruiser ** King I-class Battlecruiser * 3 Vigorous-class Cruisers * 8 Light-class Destroyers * 7 Strike-class Corvettes Destroyer Squadron A Destroyer Squadron is expected to see combat or, at the very least, deal with a significant military threat to its operations. Typically, Destroyer Squadrons are deployed where speed and maneuverability are essential to operation effectiveness over a wide area, yet firepower is needed as well to bring against any one target. * 1 Vigorous-class Cruiser (acting as the Command Ship) * 3 Light-class Destroyers * 8 Strike-class Corvettes * 7 Sentinel-class Patrol Craft Patrol Squadron A Patrol Squadron is used to patrol a targeted geographical area in space known for uprising or violence with enough firepower to protect itself and launch a limited counter-offensive if necessary. * 1 Light-class Destroyer (acting as the Command Ship) * 3 Strike-class Corvettes * 15 Sentinel-class Patrol Craft ** 5 assigned to each Strike-class Standard Formation of Squadrons Battle Squadron Each supporting element would have 3 Vigorous-class Cruisers surrounding the King-class warship (Command Ship) in three directions: ventral bow to port, dorsal starboard, dorsal aft to port; the support elements would be far enough away to provide a skirmish line, but close enough to provide direct support to the Command Ship. Attached to each Vigorous-class would be 2 Light-class Destroyers in ventral bow to port position & dorsal aft to starboard position, both ships holding distance with the Vigorous-class as the cruisers had done with the King-class. Two (2) Strike-class Corvettes would be assigned to each Vigorous-class as well, both acting either as an vanguard or as a rearguard. The King-class itself would be escorted by 2 Light-class Destroyers, one ventral bow to port, the other dorsal aft to starboard. A single Strike-class Corvette escorted from dorsal port. Destroyer Squadron A Destroyer Squadron mimics the formation of a Battle Squadron. Patrol Squadron Patrol Squadrons operate with much greater lengths spread out from the center of the squadron's command ship. Typically, the Light-class Destroyer acts as a central command & control point, while the 3 Strike-class Corvettes spread out throughout the geographical area with each of their 5 Sentinel-class Patrol Craft spread around the Corvette by a great distance, typically a 5 minute hyperspace jump, while the Corvette acting as a central command & control point for them. The Sentinels are arranged in relation to the Corvette by bow, port, starboard, aft, and either dorsal or ventral depending on the mission profile.Category:Kingdom of Jod